Prussia's Love Mission
by Angeliclown
Summary: Prussia gets bored and decides to play matchmaker. Germany x S.Italy, Spain x N.Italy, Slight Prussia x Austria, with mentions of Austria x Switzerland. WARNING:Real names used
1. Chapter 1

"You sure this is a good idea?" Roderich, an Austrian musician, questioned his current guests; a Prussian and Italian respectfully.

"Come on, Roddy!" Gilbert, the man from Prussia, smiled wrapping his arm around the brunette man's shoulders, "You can't wus out on me now, man!"

"I'm not 'wusing out' on anything. I just think that you should rethink your tactics. You have no details planned out whatsoever!" Roderich's normally pleasant voice held a slight bit of venom as he shoved the albino man from his shoulders and, sitting down a porcelain tea cup, rose to his feet.

While the tone change was ignored by the German-speaking man, it was not completely lost as the other guest let out a frightened yip. "Ve~! You should listen to Mr. Edelstein, Doitsu! They will both be so mad and I don't like to see them mad because they get really scary when they're mad and I don't like scary things because they're scary and and-" Feliciano cried loudly, Gilbert's pet chick, Gilbird, resting in the young man's hair while the other two ignored his presence entirely.

"Trust me," Gilbert tried to convince his ex-boyfriend, "These two are perfect for each other! Why? Because awesome me thinks so, that's why! And honestly, when am _I _ever wrong?"

Roderich could think of hundreds nah, thousands of examples but decided to use the most recent one as it was still raw. "Matthew?" He supplied, causing the Prussian to pale drastically.

"Well, yeah, him… But I _swear_ they would've looked cute together!" Roderich sighed into his, now retrieved, herbal tea as he thought back to his poor Canadian friend running for his life from the burly Cuban who had mistaken him for his twin, Alfred. Apparently the two hated each other; who would've guessed? Similar to his current 'Love Mission', he had not planned at all after getting the two in the same room.

"Mr. Edelstein! He's here! He's here!" Elizaveta, Roderich's overly excited Hungarian maid, shouted loudly whilst dragging Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig into the sitting parlour that they had been conversing in moments before. Spotting the blonde hair of his German brother, Gilbert squeaked slightly (Albeit awesomely), not expecting Roderich to shove him behind his maroon, imported couch just in time not to be spotted.

"I swore I heard my brother," Ludwig muttered before turning to nod in welcome to the musician; Feliciano was already long gone by the time the door first cracked open.

'How is it that those Italians can flee so fast?' Gilbert wondered, scrunching down slightly to better stay hidden.

"Where is this paperwork you wished to discuss with me, herr?"

**Translation(s): **

Herr: Sir (German)

**Country(s):**

Roderich: Austria

Gilbert: Prussia/East Germany

Feliciano: North Italy/Veneziano

Matthew: Canada

Ricardo: Cuba (I never mentioned his name in this chapter but I might later on)

Elizaveta: Hungary

Ludwig: West Germany

**Author's notes:**

I have never written Gilbert or Elizaveta before so I hope I managed to master or at least not completely fail at their characters. I'm sorry for seeming rude to Feliciano but Gilbert has never really cared much for others' feelings and Roderich is supposed to be too upset to care. Hope I didn't screw that up as well. Where did little Veneziano go? Find out in chapter two. Hope someone enjoys this. Please review and subscribe!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano was at the house he and his brother shared in record time. He had slowed down halfway there only to be chased by Vash as the Swiss man attempted to blow off his head for stepping on his property.

'Vash sure is scary.' The Italian mused to himself as he wiped the mud away from where he had fallen to his knees in a rush to avoid the trigger-happy blonde. He knew that Vash would never hurt him (after all if he had truly wanted to then Feliciano would be long dead), although the hot-tempered man never failed to frighten him.

He looked toward his house, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He didn't like tricking his older brother, but if Gilbert was right then he was sure Lovino would thank him later.

'I wonder why Mr. Edelstein is always fighting with him. Doesn't he see that the way Doitsu looks at him is the same as he looks at Mr. Vash?'

Bringing the best fake tears he could muster, which were becoming real at the thought of lying, Feliciano burst into the unlocked house crying "Fratello, fratello!" multiple times expecting his brother to come running. To his surprise, he suddenly felt strong arms pulling him close to a well-toned, brightly-clothed chest.

"Feliciano, amigo, why are you crying? Did Vash scare you again?"

Quickly realizing his mistake, the younger man pushed away to stare into shining green orbs, wavy chocolate-coloured hair falling slightly in the way. "A-Antonio!" He gasped looking away from his brother's Spaniard best friend. "W-Where's Lovino?" He asked, blushing slightly as he examined the remainder of the sitting room in slight hope that his brother was nearby to help remedy the embarrassing situation. He had ungratefully received an enormous crush on the foreign man ever since he had first stood up for him many years ago and was definitely not welcoming this alone time in which his secret might be found out.

Oblivious to the Italian man's fear, Antonio smiled, patting Feliciano's head affectionately. "He went looking for you, amigo. I decided to stay here in case you came back. You've been gone all day; Lovi was real worried about you."

"Oh," Feliciano murmured, pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Used to Lovino pushing him away, Antonio laughed as two of his many pet sea turtles started climbing up the Italian's pant leg. "Even the kids were worried about you!"

Quickly wiping away a blush at the mention of 'kids,' Feliciano picked up the smaller of the two and held it close to his face, lightly kissing its head. "So adorable," he commented, his eyes glistening lovingly.

For once the Spaniard was silent as he stared, openmouthed at the naïve man before him. 'Lovino never acts like that,' He realized, 'In fact he hates my turtles. And why didn't he freak out when I called them our kids? I thought my crush was completely blown back there! Oh Dios! Doesn't he know how much I care for those little guys? I'm real sensitive about them and the fact that he actually likes them..God!'

"Turtles are such great creatures!" Feliciano continued, unaware of the inner turmoil his guest was currently experiencing. "They're so smart and they live a long time. Le tartarughe devono essere benedetti da Dio! I believe each one has a special soul and-mph!" Before he could finish his praises warm lips found his own causing his eyes to widen drastically.

Blush extremely visible, the foreign man pulled back. His eyes were full of fear which only grew as the other turned away to set the shelled animal in his hands onto the edge of a nearby couch.

'Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!' Antonio's mind screamed. 'Think of excuses! Think of excuses! Come on dummy, say something!' "Feli, I-" A finger to his lips silenced him as he looked into the tear-filled eyes of the caramel-haired boy before him. 'Oh mierda! I made him cry! Oh wait, he's saying something.' Struggling to tune-in he was only able to catch the words 'do' and 'love' but it was clear what the other was trying to ask him. "Si."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Toni!"

"Huh? What do you-?" Slightly smaller lips captured his own causing his entire mind to black out. There was no way in hell he was going to let this opportunity go to waste. Feliciano gasped as he was suddenly pinned to the wall, both slender wrists held in one hand as the other pulled slightly on the long curl that stuck out from his head. A desperate moan snuck out causing Antonio to smirk slyly as he shoved his tongue into the Italian's mouth.

'Looks like I'll have to hold out on telling Lovino about his brother's arrival. What a shame.'

**Translation(s):**

Doitsu: Germany (Italian) [I figured that since Gilbert is East Germany then it would be alright to call him Doitsu as well. Hope I didn't confuse anyone there]

Amigo: Friend (Spanish)

Oh Dios!: Oh God! (Spanish)

Le tartarughe devono essere benedetti da Dio!: Turtles must be blessed by God! (Italian)

Si: Yes (Spanish)

**Country(s):**

Feliciano: North Italy/Veneziano

Lovino: South Italy/Romano

Antonio: Spain

**Author's notes:**

I really didn't mean at all for it to come out so adult rated! It's just that both of them are always viewed as so innocent that I wanted to break that and be original. If you didn't like that then you didn't have to read it! Just what exactly is Gilbert planning for Ludwig and Lovino? Keep reading to see. Please review and subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

"Has the Expresszug really gotten that expensive?" Roderich questioned, truthfully interested. He brought an elegant glass to his lips, his blonde guest copping the act out of respect. The Austrian man let out a faint chuckle at the burly German's attempts at impressing his host when it was clear that he was far too uncomfortable. "I am not forcing you to drink eistee." He commented, slightly irritated that he was still required to stall his old boss. "I can call Elizaveta to make you some krumeltee if that is what you wish."

"Ich entschuldige mich; ich soll keine respektlosigkeit." Ludwig spoke, truly wishing to flee like his Italian friend was so well known for.

"Unsinn. Sie sind mein gast nachdem alle." Although she clearly didn't understand exactly what the two German-speaking men were saying, the language was familiar enough for Elizaveta to pick out a few words as she nodded and went to make the foreign tea.

"She works hard." The man from Berlin commented pausing briefly to mutter a quick "Danke" to the dirty-blonde haired maid as she returned with his drink. "Such a beautiful young woman."

"That she is. Elizaveta is very well loved; even Natalia enjoys her company. Quite a frightening girl if I may input my impression."

Ludwig grunted his agreement, pulling the glass away from his lips. "That she is but-" He leaned forward lowering his voice drastically, switching languages in hopes of the third member remaining oblivious to their conversation. "Sagst du Elizaveta ist es nicht?"

"Sie haben einen punkt.."

A loud bang startled the two friends as a very irritated Italian threw open the doors to the once peaceful mansion.

"Ok, Potato-bastard!" Lovino shouted, ignoring Roderich in favour of glaring at the blonde seated across from him. "Where the fuck is my brother?"

"How should I know!" Ludwig roared, nearly flipping the expensive table in his attempts to stand. "Why does everyone run to _me_ the _second_ one of you damn Italians go missing?"

"They _are _always with you." Roderich inputted, cutting into his Kaiserschmarr'n, unaffected by the current change of atmosphere; he was well used to random bursts of anger by now having been dating Vash for over a year and knowing him far longer. "Please excuse me." He nodded respectfully as he spotted Elizaveta waving him out of the room in an attempt to get the two alone.

Lovino ignored him completely, choosing instead to continue his earlier conversation. "I'll ask once more, Potato-bastard, where is Feliciano?"

"Mein Gott, Italian! I told you already, I don't know!"

Gilbert mentally sighed from where he still hid, long forgotten, behind the elegant couch. 'This is going nowhere! Looks like _The Awesome Gilbert _will have to actually step in.' Taking out his bruder's dairy, why or when he had taken it he wasn't quite sure, he scribbled down something short and sappy; making sure to use a wide array of German to make it all the more authentic. Irritated beyond compare, Ludwig left to search for Roderich, only recently registering his absence; leaving Lovino fuming at being left alone.

'Perfect!' The Prussian cheered, sneaking out from his hiding place to place the notebook on the seat his jungeren bruder had previously sat at. He quickly slipped the pen he was using inside in hopes of marking the page as he scurried back under the couch.

'What was that?' Lovino wondered, sure that he had seen something out of the courner of his eye. The brunette shrugged it off as an anger-induced vision stopping as his amber eyes came to rest upon a small clump of papers tied together by pale twine. 'A journal?' He walked closer freezing the second he saw the words on the cover. 'This is written in German. Does that mean it belongs to that damn potato-bastard?' Looking around quickly to make sure the muscled man hadn't returned, Lovino practically ripped open to a page marked by a black, red, and yellow pen. 'Oh how original.' Glad that the majority of the entry was written in English, he began to read it aloud. "The Italian bruders came over again today. Mein Gott, Feliciano needs to learn to call down once in awhile; he wreaked my entire house! And his bruder, Gott, what is it with him and calling me a Potato-bastard? Almost everyone eats potatoes!" Lovino paused to cover an oncoming laugh at having stressed out the German so much, not seeing as Gilbert's face paled.

'That's not what I wrote! I must've marked the wrong page! Oh Gott, I'm screwed.'

Skimming through the rest of the page, the brunette's face burned a bright red. "Ich liebe dich, Lovino." He repeated the last line multiple times in hopes of somehow forcing his mind to understand the words. 'P-Potato-bastard l-loves…..me?'

"It's pounced leba, not lebee." A deep voice corrected, clearing their voice to make their presence known. Lovino yelped, spinning around to face an uncharacteristically shy, Ludwig. The German's eyes were downcast, just the slightest blush painting his cheeks.

"Si… mi ami?" Lovino asked dumbly, not even bothering to ask if the man knew Italian. He quickly caught himself, seconds away from translating when the larger man answered.

"…Ja." Taking the other's silence as a good sign, blue eyes looked up suddenly hopeful. "Liebst du mich auch?"

Not thinking quickly enough for a lie to sprout, he nodded his head, curl slightly bouncing as he spluttered out the truth. "Naturalmente!" He instantly covered his mouth, eyes wide as his face darkened in colour. "I didn't mean that! That's a lie!"

Ludwig chuckled at his frazzled, adorable appearance, pulling the Italian's fingers away. He leaned forward causing their breaths to mingle together. "You can't trick me, tomaten-liebhaber." Lovino gulped, half-heartily struggling to pull away as the German's eyes suddenly darted towards the couch and then the door. "You can come out now guys"

**Translation(s):**

Expresszug: A long-distance train in East Germany with a few stops in Austria (I know Ludwig was in West Germany but I couldn't find any trains that went to Austria from the west.)

Eistee: A heavily sweetened version of Iced Tea in Austria

Krumeltee: instant tea (can be served hot or cold) in Germany

Ich entschuldige mich; ich soll keine respektlosigkeit: I apologize; I meant no disrespect (German)

Unsinn. Sie sind mein gast nachdem alle: Nonsense. You are my guest after all (German)

Danke: Thank you (German)

Sagst du Elizaveta ist es nicht?: Are you saying Elizaveta is not? (German)

Sie haben einen punkt..: You do have a point (German)

Kaiserschmarr'n: A light, caramelized pancake made from dough with flour, eggs, sugar, salt, and milk, baked in butter; popular in Germany, Austria, and Hungary.

Mein Gott: My God (German)

Bruder: Brother (German)

Jungeren bruder: Younger brother (German)

Black, red and yellow: The colours used in the German flag

Gott: God (German)

Ich liebe dich, Lovino: I love you, Lovino (German)

Si… mi ami?: You…love me? (Italian)

Ja: Yes (German)

Liebst du mich auch?: Do you love me too? (German)

Naturalmente!: Of course!

Tomaten-liebhaber: Tomato-lover

**Country(s):**

Roderich: Austria

Elizaveta: Hungary

Ludwig: West Germany

Natalia: Belarus

Lovino: South Italy/Romano

Vash: Switzerland

Gilbert: Prussia/East Germany

Feliciano: North Italy/Veneziano

**Author's notes:**

Wow, wasn't this a long chapter? I didn't mean to use so much German but that is pretty much the only language spoken at my house so once I found out that German is spoken in Austria as well I sort of went overboard, sorry about that. I hope you loved my little food/drink lesson there. I started writing this before dinner… I received a request to find someone to pair with Elizaveta and I have not forgotten about that so don't worry. I had actually planned on this being the last chapter when I first thought it up but I'm glad you guys like it enough to subscribe and comment. I am not very familiar with Romania and every website I find has a different appearance for him. If someone could please send me a link to correct picture of him it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me! Keep those comments coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a drabble! I was not planning to write more for this story but I got so many requests that I couldn't refuse. I wrote this after taking one of my state mandated tests *sweatdrop* You can consider this an omake although if I get more requests I might write another one.**

"And then West was all like 'I love you, Lovino' and the little brat was like 'Oh Ludwig!'" Gilbert mocked, making his voice ridiculously higher for Lovino's 'quote'. He was currently sitting at his favorite bar with his two best friends Antonio and Francis reencountering his day play-by-play.

The Spaniard clasped his hands together happily. "Good for Lovi!" He turned towards their French friend. "Isn't that great, Franny?"

"Hm?" The blond snapped out of his hazy state to blink at the other occupants at the counter. "Uh, oui."

A shit-eating grin raped the Prussian's face as he followed the gaze of his, once again, spaced out friend. "Why don't you find us a seat near the stage, we'll join you in a minute, ja?"

"Hm? Oh, ok." He nodded, walking off from the stools.

"Toni, did you see that?" Gilbert grabbed his friend, talking in a stage whisper once both Francis and the object of his attention were gone from sight.

"See what, mi amigo?"

"Francy-pants is in loooooooove! He was watching Prince Arthur all love-struck like!" If possible Gilbert's grin grew larger when Antonio began to understand. "You know what we have to do, right? The awesome me's love mission is never done!" Before Antonio could hear the other's plan he shot off in the direction he had seen Arthur walk off into.

In around thirty minutes music started to play causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Gilbert smirked from beside Antonio causing the tanned man to jump slightly-'Gilbert must be spending to much time with the Italian brothers'- as a very distinctly _off_ Arthur started to dance flirtatiously in tight black jeans, spiked bracelets, and a tight Union Jack tee. Francis' eyes were practically frozen on the sight. The winks and blown kisses were sending the Frenchman over the edge as he looked away to better hide his growing 'problem'. Distracted, he didn't notice the change in music and approaching Englishman until he felt a hand weave itself into his wavy locks causing his to look up.

"You know, Frog." He smiled seductively, spouting canines. "Let me top and I'll make you feel better then any wank."

By now Gilbert was whistling loudly and drunkly as he held onto what remained of the small vial that he had 'causally' slipped into the blond's drink. "Told ya! Told ya! Awesomeness is NEVER WRONG!" He was shouting now as Antonio tried to help him

stay upright.

"Yes, but 'awesomeness' is drunk; come on amigo, let's get you home."

**I warned you that it was short! Anyway, I couldn't think of anything else at the time for how to get the two together so TADA! School is almost out so they're most likely won't be a lot of updates until next school year (I work on my stories in class instead of paying attention…) Well, my laptop is acting up again (And it's new too!) so I may not post them soon but I wrote new chapters for both Looking Through A New Light and History Club. Also, is anyone going to A-Kon this year? If so, who are you cosplaying as? **


End file.
